Malfoy and Lupin The Story
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Mal ein Paar über das wenig weiß


Titel: The Story about Malfoy and Lupin

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Art: Harry potter

Genre: Slash, OOC, Drama, Fantasy

Beta: Sinia

Paring: Lucius Malfoy + Remus J. Lupin

Nebenparing: Severus Snape + Sirius Black

Kommentar: Nicht böse sein Sinia ich schreib auch noch eine Siris Black + Tom Riddle oder Salazar Slytherin Story wenn du willst…..oO

Widmung: Jazar, danke für die lieben Kommentare

Sinia für das Betan

Ulli knuddelt sooooooooo dolle

Hoffe du holst dir in Rimini keinen Sonnenbrand!

Und alle die ich vergessen habe, hab ich natürlich auch lieb

Ich gehe nach keinem der Bücher deswegen ist Lucius schon 19 als er in die 6. klasse geht!

Aber ich denke das dass zu verzeihen ist!

Ich hab einen Teil der Story beim aufräumen auf meinen PC gefunden und hab sie fertig geschrieben!

Wenn ich es durchhalte wird es nur einen Teil geben es sei den ihr wollt einen weiteren!

Lucius Mutter heißt Dea das bedeutet Göttin

Sie ist sehr weise und liebt ihren Sohn egal wen er liebt das find eich sehr toll deswegen hab ich sie Dea genannt.

Erklärungen:

„…"- wörtliche rede

/ Gedanken /

Rückblick oder Zeitsprung +

Lucius Malfoy: 19 Jahre 6 Klasse 1,90 m groß blonde Haare blau / graue Augen

Remus J. Lupin: 17 Jahre 4 Klasse 1,75 m groß braune Haare rehbraune Augen

Malfoys and Lupin the Story

Langsam öffnete Lucius Malfoys die Tür zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler.

Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt und wollte nichts anderes, als ein in einen angenehmen Schaumbad zu versinken, doch wurde sein Vorhaben von anfang an schon vereitelt, da Remus Lupin sich ebenfalls im Bad befand.

Er war Vertrauenschüler Gryffindors und 2 Jahre jünger als er selbst- und stand im Moment nackt vor ihm!

Als dieser rot vor Scham anlief, lies Lucius seinen Blick wandern und sah mit schrecken- ein Intimpiercing!

Oje dachte sich wohl in diesem Moment Remus denn er hatte bemerkt das Lucius sein kleines Geheimnis entdeckt hatte, es war einfach nur schrecklich...

Remus erstarrte in der Bewegung die er gerade gemacht hatte, als er sich unter dem heißen Wasser entspannte.

Verflucht!

Das durfte doch alles nicht war sein!

Lucius Malfoy, seiner Zeit begehrtester Schüler in Slytherin und ganz Hogwarts, grinste ihn nicht gerade wenig gemein an.

„ Na was haben wir den da, ein kleiner Gryffindor, mit so etwas ´ bösen ´?

Was würde wohl Dumbledore dazu sagen?

Wenn er davon erfahren würde!", sarkastisch und drohend klang diese Aussage des älteren Vertrauensschülers.

Remus wurde noch blasser als er kurz nach Vollmond eh schon war, dass dürfte doch nicht war sein, was sollte er denn jetzt tun?

„ Was willst du von mir ?" , zitternd sah der Kleinere denn hübschen Mann an, der vor ihm stand, und das Wasser abdrehte, ihm dann sogar das Handtuch reichte, worin er sich auch sofort einwickelte, er hasste es nämlich wenn andere ihn nackt sahen.

Aber das war der Hammer.

Erschöpft ließ sich Lupin auf eine Bank sinken, die eigentlich zum an – und auskleiden gedacht war.

„ Was kannst du mir denn geben dafür das ich dein kleines Geheimnis für mich behalte?", dass war eine verfluchte Frage, was sollte er dem reichen Spross der Reinblütigen Familie den geben?

Dann fiel es ihm Schuppen von denn Augen, den aktuellsten Gerüchte zufolge über den Eisprinzen waren mehr als eindeutig was seine Vorliebe für das Männliche Geschlecht anging.

„ Du willst doch nicht etwa das ich mit dir schlafe, oder?", klang es ängstlich und soooooooo gemein war der Slytherin nicht.

Lucius näherte sich dem, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleideten Mitschüler, Remus verlor den Kopf und stieß denn anderen von sich.

Zauberte sich in Sekundenschnelle etwas zum anziehen an und flüchtete aus dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler, hinterließ aber einen ziemlich wütenden Blonden Prinzen.

Ohh dieser Gryffindor, das würde er ich zurückzahlen in bar, das schwor er sich bei Salazar Slytherin, der braunhaarige würde IHM gehören.

Auch wenn davon niemand etwas mitbekommen durfte, er war ein Slytherin und das schlimmste bei ihnen war, sich mit einem Gryffindor einzulassen, aber es war der Reiz der ihn lockte sich den jüngeren zu holen, um alles in der Zauberwelt.

Lucius duschte und kehrte in die Verwinkelten Gänge zurück, die ihn mit undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit aufnahmen.

Dann hörte er ein wimmern und die Stimmen der Rawenclaws, und er erkannte den Gryffindor sofort.

Denn seine Stimme war unverkenntlich, soviel stand fest.

Lucius hetzte eine sehr gemeinen Fluch auf die drei Schüler die es wagten sein neues Spielzeug anzurühren , diese nahmen die Beine in die Hand und liefen wissentlich um ihr Leben .

„ Hey alles klar Kleiner?", fragte Malfoy als er sich neben dem Gryffindor gehockt hatte, dieser sah ihn geschockt an und wollte schon wieder flüchten, was Luc nun aber verhinderte indem er ihn festhielt, ohne grob zu sein oder ihm wehzutun.

Der Malfoy – Erbe reagierte schnell, seine Lippen verschlossen die des jüngeren blitzschnell als dieser protestieren wollte, nun war es auch um Remus geschehen, er erkämpfte sich den platz auf Lucius Schoss ziemlich hart.

Und hatte nun alle seine Hemmungen verloren, er ließ Malfoys Zunge ein als er beim ihm anklopfte und außerdem ließ er zu das der anderen unter seinem Pulli glitt, seine kalten Hände brachten den kleinen Werwolf dazu in diese Berührung und den gleichzeitigen Kuss zu stöhnen und doch kühlte die Lust wieder ab.

Lucius akzeptierte dies und gab dem Wölfchen ein paar Schmuseeinheiten, dann fiel ihm ein das sein Freund Severus Snape, ein jüngerer Slytherin mit dem er sich eigentlich recht gut verstand, ein hervorragender Giftmischer war.

Er hatte einen Trank entwickelt der den Werwolf helfen würde, denn auch dieses Geheimnis kannte der Malfoy nämlich auch.

„ Du wenn wieder Vollmond ist meldest du dich bitte VORHER bei mir, habe nämlich einen Trank der dir helfen könnte, wegen deiner Verwandlung." , Remus war geschockt es war sein größtes , so das nicht einmal James und Sirius davon wussten.

„ Jetzt schau nicht so, es war offensichtlich das du ein Werwolf bist!

Wenn du mir das Recht auf ein paar weitere Treffen gibst, würde ich einen meiner Freunde ihn zu brauen.

Bevor du fragst ich werde nicht gleich mit dir schlafen wollen.

Denn du bist ja noch unberührt, was mich nun wundert ist das du Intimschmuck hast obwohl du noch nie einen Kerl oder ein Weib im bett hattest.

Was meinst du, machst du mit? Aber sei dir gesagt das dass alles geheim bleibt!

Schick mir einfach eine Schuleule, OK?", Remus konnte nur nicken, denn es überraschte ihn doch schon ein wenig.

„ Lucius?", fragte Remus schüchtern nach.

„ Ja, Wölfchen?", antworte ihm dieser ohne kalt zu ihm zu sein.

„ Ich will das nicht so…

Ich will nicht einer von vielen sein.

Entweder du magst mich und führst eine normale Beziehung mit mir, das schließt treu sein mit ein, oder wir lassen es sein!", es hatte Remus sehr viel Mut gekostet das zu sagen.

Ja er mochte den Malfoy aber er war keine Affäre und keiner für eine Nacht!

Malfoy war erstmal sprachlos den er hatte das jetzt nicht erwartet.

„ Ich hätte jetzt nicht erwartet dass du das sagen würdest…

Aber du hast Recht, du bist nicht wie die anderen.

Wie ein Juwel unter ihnen. Wen es dein Wunsch ist mit mir zusammen zu sein, so richtig, dann bin ich damit einverstanden.", man konnte richtig sehen wie Lupin bei jedem Wort röter wurde das Lucius zu ihm sagte.

„ Ich will aber dass du IMMER mein Partner bist, heimlich wie öffentlich…", murmelte Remus, denn laut zu fragen traute er sich nicht.

Lucius konnte ihn verstehe, er wusste wie es war sich andauernd zu verstecken, nicht das sagen und empfinden zu dürfen was er wollte.

Er musste immer gute Mine zum Bösen Spiel machen, vielleicht war das die Chance von der seine Mutter gesprochen hatte.

Rückblick+

Lucius saß bei seiner Mutter im Salon.

Sie war immer Stiller geworden mit den Jahren doch nun waren sie allein.

Sein Vater war tot, nun war er das Familienoberhaupt.

„ Weißt du Lucius, ich möchte dass du glücklich wirst.

Und wenn das bedeutet dass du das Malfoy Image zerstören musst dann tue es wenn du jemanden gefunden hast den du Liebst.

Ich habe den Fehler gemacht und wurde von meinen Eltern zu der Ehe mit deinem Vater gezwungen.

Ich hasste ihn und ich tue es heute noch.

Doch du bist mein Sohn und ich liebe dich, das wird sich auch nie ändern, egal wenn du später mal an deine Seite wählst!

Ich dachte du solltest das wissen..", sprach sie leise und mit einer melodischen Stimme aus.

Nun verstand er sie vollkommen.

Nie hatte gedacht einmal anders so denken als wie ein Malfoy.

Rückblick ENDE+

Jetzt verstand er sie vollkommen, er mochte Remus wirklich, er wollte ihn an seiner Seite haben, es war so anders als bei den Schülern die ihm bisher hinterher gesabbert haben.

„ Du hast recht, Remus, ich bin dumm…

Meine Mutter meinte zu mir, jetzt wo mein Vater tot ist, könnte ich die Person an einer Seite haben die ich liebte, sie meinte ich könnte ruhig das Malfoy image zerstören, Hauptsache ich bin glücklich.

Jetzt verstehe ich sie vollkommen…", murmelte er mehr zu sich selber als zu Remus, doch dieser hörte es, daran waren vor allem seine Werwolfsinne schuld.

„ Sie muss eine kluge Frau sein...", flüsterte Lupin zurück.

Er setzte sich wieder auf dessen Schoss und drückte Lucius leicht gesenkten kopf an seine zierliche Brust.

Er wollte ihn halten, ihm zeigen das er ihn liebte, er spürte das Lucius sich an ihn lehnte, sich fallen ließ.

„ Ja das ist sie und sie hat Recht, es ist mir egal was die anderen denken.

Ich will dein Partner sein, dich beschützen, dich lieben, berühren, eins mit dir sein! Ewig…", das war ein versprechen und wenn auch ein paar Malfoy Eigenschaften geblieben waren, dann war eines von ihnen das er seine Versprechen hielt.

Remus war glücklich, das es selbst für Lucius zum greifen nahe war.

Dieser vergrub sein Gesicht in den blonden Haaren seines liebsten.

Nach einer zeit der Stille, fragte Lucius leise.

„ Was werden Potter und Black dazu sagen?

Ich bin immer noch Slytherin und das mit Herz, auch wenn ich kein Malfoy im alten Sinn bin, sie werden es nicht akzeptieren…", man spürte das Lucius Angst hatte den anderen zu verlieren, gerade jetzt wo ihm klar geworden war das er lupin brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen.

So etwas nannte man wohl lieb auf den ersten blick.

„ Sie werden es akzeptieren, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde das schon regeln.

Ihr müsst euch ja nicht gleich lieben aber ich denke das sich eine Freundschaft schon noch entwickeln kann..", murrte Remus, er bemerkte das es schon sehr, sehr spät war und er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück musste.

James und Sirius würden bestimmt immer noch warten.

„ Ok, Wölfchen aber wenn sie dich auch nur anschreien sagst du mir bescheid und ich wird mal ein paar Takte unter vier Augen los!", er wusste was Malfoy damit meinte und lächelte sacht.

Ein letztes Mal für diese Nacht küsste er Lucius leidenschaftlich bevor er aufstand und in Richtung Gryffindorturm verschwand.

Lucius berührte noch einmal die eben geküssten Lippen bevor er selber in den Kerkern verschwand.

Wahrscheinlich war Severus noch auf und wartete auf ihn.

Remus betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und schien James und Sirius zu übersehen, völlig noch in den Kuss von eben gefangen, marschierte er auf seinen Lieblingssessel zu und ließ sich dort nieder.

Gedankenverloren starrte er in die Flammen, er bemerkte die beiden anderen immer noch nicht.

„ Hmm, Remus ich will dich ja auf Wolke sieben nicht stören, aber wo kommst du um Mitternacht erst her?

Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht!", maulte Sirius weil Remus ihn ignorierte das tat dieser sonst nie!

Lupin schreckte zusammen, nun war auch er wieder auf der Erde angekommen.

„ Ich war im Vertrauensschülerbad…", murmelte er leicht rot um die Wangen.

James und Sirius sahen sich ernst an.

„ Und danach?

Ich denke nicht das dass bis eben gedauert hat!", empörte sich jetzt James, er verstand nicht warum Remus nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte.

„ Danach, bin ich hals über Kopf abgehauen und ein paar Rawenclaws wollten mich vergewaltigen.

Dann kam mein Freund und hat sie verhext.

Ich glaube nicht das sie es je wieder wagen werden mich auch nur anzusehen..:", beim letzten Gedanken kicherte Remus hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Den anderen beiden Marauders fielen fast die Augen raus als sie das hörten!

„ Und das steckst du so einfach weg!

Ich meine die haben dich versucht zu vergewaltigen…

Aber halt sein wann hast du eigentlich einen Freund!", kam es irritiert von Sirius.

Er wusste zwar das Remus an Männern interessiert war aber nie hatte er etwas verlauten lassen was einen Schwarm geschweige den einen jungen in den er verbliebt war angedeutet hätte.

„ Ihr werdet jetzt bestimmt ausrasten aber ich sag es lieber vorher, es ist mir egal was ihr denkt!

Er gibt sehr viel auf um mit mir zusammen zu sein und ich lass mir das von euch nicht kaputtmachen, nur will ihr Vorurteile habt!", murrte Lupin die beiden ernst an das hatte er noch nie gemacht, nicht mit dieser Magie in der Stimme.

„ Nun sag es uns schon, Remus!", kam es von Sirius, James schwieg dazu.

„ Ein Slytherin.

Aber nicht irgendeiner sondern Lucius Malfoy!", damit stand er auf und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, er hatte ein eignendes, zum Glück.

James war wohl noch geschockter als Sirius, er kannte Lucius, schließlich war er mit der Familie verwandt.

„ War das gerade ein Scherz?", kam es endlich von James, er war sicherlich geschockt über diese Wendung.

Ausgerechnet ein Slytherin!

Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, nein es musste Malfoy sein!

„ Ich glaube nicht James.

Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Malfoy noch er selbst ist.

Ich meine Remus ist Gryffindor und das weis er.

Irgendwas ist da faul.

Ich denke es liegt an Dea…", überlegte Sirius.

James sah ihn irritiert und fragend an.

„ Wer ist Dea?

Außerdem glaube ich das Malfoy sich nie ändern wird! Einmal Verräter immer Verräter!", zischte er wütend.

Sirius sah ihn wütend an, seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„ Ich danke dir dass du mich einen Verräter nennst!

Dea ist Lucius Mutter und die Schwester meiner Mutter also eine Black!

Vielleicht überlegst du mal was Dea bedeutet!

Es bedeutet Göttin und das ist sie auch!

Sie wollte Lucien damals nie heiraten, man hat sie gezwungen, sie hasst Malfoy immer noch, obwohl er tot ist! Aber eins tut sie ganz sicher, sie liebt ihren Sohn!

Ihr ist sogar ihr Stand egal solange er glücklich ist!

ICH werde ihm eine Chance geben.

Ich sehe mir an wie er zu Remus ist und wenn sie sich lieben, dann soll es wohl so sein. Akzeptiere es oder lass es sein!", knurrte er ihn wütend an.

Er drehte sich um, eigentlich wollte er in den Schlafsaal und ins Bett, doch dann sah er Remus auf der Treppe stehen.

Ihm standen Tränen in den Augen.

Lupin warf sich Black in die Arme und schluchzte auf, er hatte ja alles erwartet aber nicht das!

Sirius akzeptierte seine Beziehung das war mehr als er je erwartet hätte.

Schnuffel strich Remus beruhigend über den rücken.

„ Du solltest schlafen gehen, Remus.", das tat dieser dann auch ohne zu murren.

James blieb allein zurück, er überlegte noch eine zeitlang, dann entschloss er sich das erst mal anzusehen.

Auch der letzte Marauder verabschiedete sich ins Bett.

Zu gleicher Zeit im Kerker.

Lucius betrat den Gemeindschafsraum ohne zu zögern.

Er war so gut wie leer und die die noch doch da waren, hatten ziemlich viel Respekt vor ihm, so dass sie ihn weder fragten wo er jetzt herkam oder ihn auch nur ansahen.

„ Du bist spät.", kam es von Severus der ihn über sein Zaubertränkebuch anschaute.

„ Ich weis, ich brauchte halt mal ein bisschen Entspannung...", antwortete er leise, als er neben Severus saß.

„ Und wer war deine Entspannung?

Ich glaub nicht das warmes Wasser so eine Wirkung auf dich hat….

Du siehst nämlich sehr zufrieden aus, ich hab dich noch nie so gesehen.

Es scheint dich ja mal erwischt zu haben, so richtig.", ohh man Severus kannte ihn viel zu gut.

„ Kannst du Gedankenlesen oder was?

Ich gebe es zu, ja es hat mich erwischt…

Und mein erwählter wird dir nicht gefallen..", prophezeite er seinem jüngeren Kameraden.

„ Solang es nicht Potter ist, schockt mich gar nichts!

Und nein ich kann keine Gedankenlesen aber ich bin dabei es zu lernen…

Ich kann Menschen gut einschätzen und ich sehe wenn du dich verändert hast.", kam die einfache Antwort.

Severus war schon immer ein sehr einfacher Mensch gewesen.

„ Ne Potter nicht, aber Lupin.", gab er endlich seinen erwählten preis.

Severus sah ihn an, es war nichts Abschätziges ins einem blick.

„ Ich kann dich verstehen, er hat schon was Anziehendes an sich….

Ich denke dass ich damit klar komme, auch wenn das heißt dass ich mit Black und Potter zu tun haben werde.

Ob du es glaubst oder nicht ich bleib dein Freund, weil mir nämlich nicht dein name oder dein Status wichtig ist sondern den Menschen der vor mir steht.

Was ist jetzt mit der Black die du heiraten solltest?

Narzissa glaub ich?

Das heißt wohl Ade Malfoy Image.

Wie ich Lupin einschätze wird er dich ganz haben wollen, öffentlich wie heimlich, oder?", langsam konnte man vor dem Slytherin angst bekommen, woher wusste er das alles?

„ Es bedeutet mir sehr viel dass du zu mir halten willst Severus.

Ich glaub wenn ich Narzissa heiraten müsste, würde ich so werden wie mein Vater.

Also werde ich es nicht tun.

Ich liebe sie nicht.

Es würde nichts bringen.

Oh ja es würde einige hier in Slytherin hart treffen das ich nicht mehr der Malfoy zum vorzeigen bin.

Aber ich bin immer noch ein sehr strenger Mensch, sollte einer von ihnen Remus anmachen dann werde ich ihnen zeigen was es bedeutet mich sauer zu machen!", Severus spürte das Lucius so ziemlich alle Regeln von Slytherin auf den Kopf stellen würde.

„ Lass uns schlafen gehen, morgen wird es sehr anstrengend für uns.", kam es sarkastisch von Severus er wusste was morgen los sein würde.

Beide verkümmelten sich in ihr Zimmer, obwohl sie Vertrauensschüler waren, hatten sie beide ein Zimmer.

Das andere war zu einem Labor und Bibliothek umgewandelt worden.

Das fiel Malfoy noch ein was er Sev fragen wollte.

„ Du Sev, dein neuer trank der für Werwölfe, ist er fertig?", fragte er leise als sie schon in ihren betten lagen.

„ Hmm ja warum?

Wegen Lupin?

Auch ich hab mitbekommen das er einer ist.

Immer zu Vollmond ist er krank...", fragte Severus neugierig zurück.

Lucius staunte, sein Kumpel hatte eine sehr gute Auffassungsgabe das musste man ihm lassen.

„ Ja, würdest du den Trank für ihn brauen?", man konnte hören das Lucius sich das wünschte damit sein Liebster nicht immer so viele Schmerzen aushalten musste.

„ Kein Problem, er gehört jetzt auch zum Zirkel nehme ich an?", Severus war neugierig ob Lupin auch dort anwesend sein dürfte bisher hatte er allen die davon gewusst hatten den Beitritt verweigert.

Der Zirkel bestand nur aus Slytherins.

Man nannte ihn:

´ Drei Hexen ´

Sie wachte über die Regeln von Slytherin und lehrten heimlich schwarze Magie, nicht gerade ungefährlich unter Dippets Fuchtel.

Er und Dumbledore waren ja eingefleischte Weißmagier.

Schwarze Magie war nicht gefährlich sondern der, der sie benutzte machte sie gefährlich wenn er das wollte.

Man konnte auch mit weißer Magie töten, foltern oder verletzen.

„ Ich werde sehen, ´Drei Hexen´ besteht nicht nur aus mir sondern auch aus anderen Slytherin, wir werden abstimmen.", antwortete Lucius nach einer Weile des Überlegens.

„ Gut nachgedacht, wenn du sie nicht fragen würdest, dann würden sie böse sein das weißt du. Aber ich denke das, dass kein Problem sein wird.

Wir sind schließlich keine Todesser wie der andere Teil der Slytherins.", nun sprach Sev das aus, was keiner vermutete.

Lucius war kein Todesser und würde es wohl auch nie werden.

Jetzt erst recht nicht!

Dann aber schlief er ein.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell aber Lucius war wach, einigermaßen jedenfalls.

Er wollte Remus abholen, also wartete er vor dem Portrait auf ihn.

Malfoy stand so das die anderen ihn nicht sahen aber er jeden sah der hinein oder hinaus ging, es dauerte eine Weil dann aber kam Remus, gefolgt von Black und Potter.

Ein kleines Pfeifen mache Remus aufmerksam, seine Werwolfsinne waren scharf, also sah er in die Richtung und sah in graue Augen die ihn fesch anfunkelten.

„ Lucius…", murmelte Remus.

So machte er auch noch, die beiden anderen Marauders aufmerksam, diese schauten nicht schlecht al sie den Malfoy an der Wand gelehnt vorfanden.

Er kam auf sie zu und blieb vor Remus stehen.

„ Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Remus verblüfft, aber er musste ihn unbedingt küssend und das tat er auch vor James, Sirius und ein paar anderen Gryffindors.

Diese schauten geschockt.

Lucius lächelte über diesen überfall.

Als sie voneinander abgelassen hatten, antworte der Malfoy.

„ Dich abholen?", erspürte das etwas in Gange war, es ging nicht von den Marauders aus aber es war in der nähe.

Er konzentrierte sich darauf und erspürte Dumbledore und das was er da sah gefiel ihm nicht.

Einer seiner Gryffindors lies sich mit einem Slytherin ein das war nicht gut und der würde das nicht mit ansehen.

„ Avada Kedavra!", zischte er aus sicherer Entfernung.

Lucius aber hatte damit schon gerechnet.

Ein Grund warum einer der drei Hexen, also einer der Gründer war, ist das seine Magie die der anderen übersteigt.

Er konsentrierte sich und erschuf ein Schutzwall die sie vier einschloss.

„ Um MICH umzubringen, Dumbledore musst du schon früher aufstehen!", zischte er ihm zu bevor dieser verschwand.

Lupin hatte auf geschrieen als er das grüne Licht gesehen hatte, er wollte nicht das Lucius etwas passierte.

Severus hatte währenddessen so eine Vorahnung gehabt und stand nun in einigem Abstand zu ihnen.

„ Severus, sag den anderen Bescheid, dagegen müssen wir etwas tun.", gab er ihm bescheid.

„ Bin schon unterwegs.", gab dieser zurück, bevor er mit einem wehenden Umhang verschwand der Später sein Markenzeichen werden sollte.

„ Wem bescheid sagen?", murmelte Remus der sich eng an Lucius gedrückt hatte.

„ Den Drei Hexen´, weiß nicht ob ihr von ihnen schon einmal gehört habt.", antwortete er ihm ohne umschweife.

Lupin sah ihn direkt an.

„ Ja klar, aber das sind doch nur Slytherins oder?", Remus hatte von ihnen gehört aber niemand außerhalb dieses Hauses wusste mehr darüber.

„ Ja aber es ist etwas Besonderes.

Wir sind Slytherins, ja aber wir sind keine Todesser.

Wir lehren die schwarze Magie, und überwachen Slytherin was ihre Aktionen gegen die andern Häuser angeht.", klärte er alle drei auf.

„ Und du bist einer von ihnen?", fragte James nun ungläubig.

„ Wenn er nur einer von uns wäre, wären wir glücklich.

Er ist einer der Drei Hexen, ihr Gründer.", antworte ihm ein Slytherin, den sie als Snape identifizierten.

„ Severus, was sagen die anderen?", fragte er seinen Freund und Hauskameraden.

„ Eine Ratsitzung, heute Abend und du sollst die drei Gryffindors mitbringen.", damit verschwand er wieder.

„ Einer der Gründer?

Das würde ja bedeuten dass du einer der mächtigsten bist!

Und es würde deine Stablose Magie von eben erklären, und warum du wusstest das uns jemand angreifen will.", kam es das erste Mal klug von Sirius.

Black war auch ein Schwarzmagier, also nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

Ende Teil eins

Titel: The Story about Malfoy and Lupin

Autor: Snakeofthedarkness

Mail: Snakeofthedarknessgmx.de

Art: Harry potter

Genre: Slash, OOC, Drama, Fantasy

Beta: Sinia

Paring: Lucius Malfoy + Remus J. Lupin

Nebenparing: Severus Snape + Sirius Black

Kommentar: Nicht böse sein Sinia ich schreib auch noch eine Siris Black + Tom Riddle oder Salazar Slytherin Story wenn du willst…..oO

Widmung: Jazar, danke für die lieben Kommentare

Sinia für das Betan

Nun bin ich wieder da.

Eine Woche paddeln auf der Elbe hat Entspannung gebracht und viele neue Ideen.

Meine neusten Werke:

Kapitel 06 von Snakekind is back

Prince of Darkness

Siegel der Sieben

Prieuré de Sion Part 4

Miss Monster

Die Macht der Templer

Endeckung um Mitternacht

Und alle die ich vergessen habe, hab ich natürlich auch lieb

Ich gehe nach keinem der Bücher deswegen ist Lucius schon 19 als er in die 6. klasse geht!

Aber ich denke das dass zu verzeihen ist!

Ich hab einen Teil der Story beim aufräumen auf meinen PC gefunden und hab sie fertig geschrieben!

Wenn ich es durchhalte wird es nur einen Teil geben es sei den ihr wollt einen weiteren!

Lucius Mutter heißt Dea das bedeutet Göttin

Sie ist sehr weise und liebt ihren Sohn egal wen er liebt das find eich sehr toll deswegen hab ich sie Dea genannt.

Erklärungen:

„…"- wörtliche rede

/ Gedanken /

Rückblick oder Zeitsprung +

Lucius Malfoy: 19 Jahre 6 Klasse 1,90 m groß blonde Haare blau / graue Augen

Remus J. Lupin: 17 Jahre 4 Klasse 1,75 m groß braune Haare rehbraune Augen

Malfoys and Lupin the Story Part 2

„ Eine Ratsitzung, heute Abend und du sollst die drei Gryffindors mitbringen.", damit verschwand er wieder.

„ Einer der Gründer?

Das würde ja bedeuten dass du einer der mächtigsten bist!

Und es würde deine Stablose Magie von eben erklären, und warum du wusstest das uns jemand angreifen will.", kam es das erste Mal klug von Sirius.

Black war auch ein Schwarzmagier, also nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.


End file.
